SeeQVault (registered trademark) is a standard for protecting content recorded in a general-purpose recording medium such as a memory card or an external hard disk. SeeQVault is a standard provided by Next Generation Secure Memory Initiative (NSM) as a standards body.
Content recorded in a SeeQVault compliant recording medium by a SeeQVault compliant electronic device is reproducible on another SeeQVault compliant electronic device to which the recording medium is connected.